Forum:2019-06-10 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Genius is an infinite capacity for making edits. ---- Over an hour late, but worth the wait! Lots to think about here. I get that Violetta is embarrassed about being displayed naked, and I get that Tarvek is a fashion critic, but does she really expect him to give her a hard time about this situation? And can't she hear that that's not what he's doing? They've argued, but they've also spent lots of time together, and she should know his strengths and weaknesses. And when push comes to shove, he's always been there for her, first getting her out of harm's way when being his bodyguard was dangerous, then getting her out of service to their family altogether. (I also get it that this is funny, yes.) ➤ :Violetta is still on high from the battle, so she might be defaulting on the familiar pattern of communication between them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:06, June 10, 2019 (UTC) But of course the thing with Purple is most interesting. Higgs and Tarvek can still see him because of his improvements to them back on the balcony. Agatha doesn't have that advantage, and can't see him now that the gate is closed. But did opening the gate automatically give everyone on this side the ability to see higher-dimensional visitors? (Too bad they didn't have the Mechanicsburg police chief to experiment with... I mean, could people see him there?) Also, I get the impression from the last panel that Purple is now flat, two-dimensional, as viewed even by Higgs and Tarvek. ➤ So, Tarvek didn't come out of this a god, but apparently he did come out with enhancements. How important will that be to the ongoing plot? (On a minor linguistic note, it's interesting that Agatha uses the quite recent 21st Century "they" for a person whose sex/gender is unknown.) Bkharvey (talk) 08:42, June 10, 2019 (UTC) : I suspect those enhancements will put him back about on par with Gil again. They were roughly equal in terms of being "dangerous" before, but since then Gil has spent 2.5 years terrorizing Europa with a reputation on par with his Father's. So he has a lot more training and experience now. 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 13:42, June 10, 2019 (UTC) Singular 'they' actually dates from the 14th Century, so while about a century older than plural 'they' it's not exactly 'quite recent' :) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Singular_they Gbm001 (talk) 11:48, June 10, 2019 (UTC) : Huh. I learn something every day. Thanks! (Being an old fogy, I have come to terms with singular "they" and "their" but still can't wrap my mind or tongue around singular "themselves" or "themself.") Bkharvey (talk) 21:03, June 10, 2019 (UTC) : if i may go off topic a little, whatever happened to gil's clank nanny? far as i can tell,this is the last time she was seen and that was a long time ago. -bikke It's useful to know, canonically, that Agatha is still dependent on Honker. So far, there have been no serious negative consequences of this, even though it has been quite a while (six years real time and a fair amount of time within the comic as well) since Agatha copied Tweedle's biochemical modifications to Honker, allowing her to be dependent on a weasel instead of Tweedle. I would like to see something happen with this plot thread soon: either Agatha should cure herself of the dependency or someone should use this vulnerability against her. Otherwise, what was the point of this plot development? -- William Ansley (talk) 02:30, June 11, 2019 (UTC) : The trouble is, if she cures herself, your "what was the point" is just as apt, unless perhaps the cure requires some rare element and there's an adventure to find some. That still wouldn't advance the main plot, though. And if someone uses it against her, she dies, right? I know there are any number of Kryptonite plots in which Superman manages to save himself, but they're all sort of arbitrary. The only resolution I can think of that seriously affects the plot would be if Tweedle, who knows how, fixes her, either because Team Agatha finds a way to blackmail him into it, giving her a long-term advantage over him, or because of some sort of alliance, which would have to be very narrowly crafted, perhaps a short-term alliance in the face of some crisis, in order not to be a betrayal of Tarvek. Bkharvey (talk) 02:52, June 11, 2019 (UTC) : Rereading some of the earlier parts, and it occurs to me given this page, that Purple may have been helping with going around dropping off all of those items around the Dome. Particularly that Book of Tobber's notes that was so critical right here, and was somehow dropped off without either Tarvek or one of Britain's finest spies knowing how it happened. Frankly Trogulus, does not seem good enough for that to me. 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 03:39, June 11, 2019 (UTC) :: Whoever did that found it necessary to turn off the lights so as not to be caught doing it. And we seem to be learning that Purple is invisible to normal people. Bkharvey (talk) 05:28, June 11, 2019 (UTC) Speaking of off-topic topics, I've been working on the Quotable Lines page, which was seriously out of date. I'm up to the Battle of Paris, but running out of steam, for now at least. I've noticed that my taste in quotations is different from that of whoever started the page (for example, mine are a little Tarvek-heavy), so you are all hereby invited to add your own favorite lines. Bkharvey (talk) 05:34, June 11, 2019 (UTC) : Thank you for the recent edits, and for encouraging others to add more. This wiki keeps getting better all the time as various people get ambitious and make improvements. Argadi (talk) 09:45, June 11, 2019 (UTC)